Destino
by ReikaRahegal
Summary: La muerte, la vida y destino deciden todo en este mundo que sucedería si la muerte tiene su favorito, su hijo, mientras que la vida sufre por las decisiones de sus amados. Harry es un escogido algo particular, su padre y su familia fueron escogidos cuidadosamente. Es una historia Slash y no es la primera que escribo pero si la primera que publico en este foro
1. El tablero se pone

Estaba parado en medio de la multitud de persona sabía de antemano que no debía de estar ahí, pero simplemente el no entendía porque era tan preciso que desapareciera cuando sus padres, sus tíos y todas las personas importantes eran en medio de una pelea en contra de quien dice que es un favor de los oprimidos pero se olvidó de que debe de haber un equilibrio.

Escucho su nombre en medio de gritos, hechizos y explosiones, cuando lo vio a él, al líder que amaba, su persona más importante que estaba intentando llegar a él, cuando vio una luz verde dirigida a él. No lo soporto y fué como el tiempo se detenía, la angustia y su corazón latiendo detenidamente.

Como comenzamos con el final, la última vez que debo de explicar el inicio de todo el esto, hace 18 años una profecía fue lanzada en contra de un señor oscuro, sin saber por completo esta profecía el señor oscuro analizó a las dos familias que cumplieron con los los requisitos y los niños de ser marcado, pero con una variante pequeña y insignificante, algunos lo consideran un mito, incluso una leyenda, un cuento para niños que solo era ficción y en algún momento se conectó en estas supuestas reliquias. Un heredero de una reliquia está vinculado directamente a la muerte y aunque hace mucho tiempo que perdió las viejas formas, ella también se vigilaba al único heredero constante de su reliquia más preciada

Era la noche de Samhain, era el único día en que la muerte puso literalmente un pie de forma corpórea en la tierra sin sentir que no hay soportar, la magia que estaba presente estaba en el aire dañar el espacio tiempo en el que se encontraba. Espero por el principal del acontecimiento que se iba a llevar un cabo, escucho el grito de la mujer, y lo vio casi deformado su cuerpo como un reflejo de su alma, suspiro, los muertos que juegan con lo que no entienden terminaban más dañados que incluso los dementores Su reliquia estaba un punto de cambio de dueño, el padre de él estaba tirado en la entrada, mientras que la madre invocaba su hechizo más poderoso de la protección, curiosamente nada puede desviar la muerte de asesina, incluyendo el amor como el aliciente de ese hechizo, pero cuando lo hicieron con sus ojos en el niño en la cuna, lo entendió todo, ese niño tuvo la conexión con su reliquia como él la tenia. Un elemental de la muerte, el hechizo evita que se lastimara pero como elemento elemental que era el niño de manipular el hechizo a su antojo. Observar el destino de un niño, su destino marcaba un mundo de dolor y sangre, un mundo donde el no era querido y apreciado. Lo tomo en sus brazos y desapareció de allí.

Quién dirige que la mala muerte asesina de nuevo al bosque de Albania, solo recordaba la luz verde y la risa de un bebe que no tenía miedo de él. Posiblemente no tendría que tener ese efecto en la calidad de la maldad pero bueno ahora era parte de un espíritu algo parecido en el bosque sin siquiera identificar realmente en el lugar estaba, suspiro, hasta que sintió una sensación cerca de él.

-Tu vez interesante, buscando la inmortalidad terminaste como un espíritu en un bosque que llama la magia negra y siempre dementores-

Era una voz siniestra, baja, gruesa, incluso en el punto que ponen en la punta, pero como era más que un espíritu no lo físicamente.

-Pero no estoy aquí para eso, te ha metido contra quien me importa, si hubieras escogido a otro el mocoso no me importa importado, tendrías tu victoria y todo seria alegría y rosas; pero escogiste al único que me importa, pero los errores pueden ser arreglados con una facilidad impresionante-

Chasqueo los dedos y ya no estaba en ese bosque horrible, estaba en un estudio, cálido con un toque blanco que tenía una cuna al lado del escritorio, donde estaba un niño estaba llorando, lentamente el hombre que se visualiza con su cabello negro hasta la cintura amarrado, sus pantalones negros, con unas botas hasta la rodilla y un saco de cola blanco, arrullo a quien estaba en la cuna.

-Ahora Tom Marvolo Riddle, ¿sabes qué hiciste mal? ¿No? Bueno, te diré, te metiste con mi hijo, tal vez no lo engendre, pero lo he visto crecer desde que fue concebido, mi hijo amado corrió el peligro por una persona mal hecha,

Alzo su mano y sentía que me envolvía algo caliente, algo tranquilizante y doloroso, la sentía que algo cubría mi alma mutilada, así que hasta quedarme en una edad de los 25 años, me arrojó una capa negra, estaba un punto de reclamar, nadie se atreve a tratarme así, hasta que vi sus ojos, negros incluso la escleró completamente negra, sentía como un instinto primario de conservación yo advirtiera de no provocarlo más.

-Ah, eso está mucho mejor, como te decía te ha metido con lo más preciado por mi, y por lo tanto estoy pensando en destruir, pero en sí, eso no beneficiaria mi hijo en lo mínimo y te necesito para que el este seguro Entonces vamos a hacer un trato no te parece-

Lo dijo de una forma tan campante, tan tranquila, como si no fuera de más que una mosca a su alrededor.

-Claro, ¿un trato con usted?

-Claro, que conmigo, para que te digo que quiero un trato si no lo entiendes. Soy la muerte un placer-

Sonriente, la muerte te sonríe hasta el último, siempre había pensado que era un mal augurio de la muerte pero bueno y que estoy aquí en este problema tendría que aceptar porque yo tenía mi cuerpo de 25 años antes de los rituales para poder dividir mi alma.

-En qué hacer el trato-

-En algo muy sencillo, tú mantienes a mi hijo y yo te doy el mundo mágico-

Casi sentía la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas, lo que más ansiaba poder dirigir el mundo mágico a su grandeza.

-Pero diez por seguro que hay condiciones, en primer lugar necesitas tu alma integra, porque las emociones completas se estabilizan tu mente, y te observo eres algo así como un genio y supongo que no quieres que tu mente se estropee, la segunda es ponerlo en un lugar seguro donde tu querido y amado profesor Dumbledore no puedo interferir hasta que tenga una edad aceptable mi hijo; solo serian dos

-Pero si reúno mi alma, dejando de ser inmortal-

Casi estaba en pánico, porque dejar de ser inmortal por un mocoso.

-Eso es todo lo que te preocupa, seras como el caballero oscuro de mi hijo, tu serias inmortal también, solo necesitamos tiempo para mi querido hijo este bien-

¿Qué es tu hijo?

Levanto una ceja de forma aristocrática en ese rostro marmoleado, su piel era blanca casi en todos los puntos, solo unas ojeras marcadas debajo de sus ojos negros, sus cejas negras y su cabello, labios rosas pálido, sin barba y nada que arruinar perfecto rostro frio

-Porque él es y eso es todo lo que debes saber, ahora ¿tienes un trato?

Condiciones

-Por supuesto.

La Muerte chasqueo sus dedos, todos sus horrocruxes aparecieron en la mesa de la mesa del estudio, aunque sus expresiones eran controladas, lo escucho suspirar audiblemente acercándose al bebé que estaba en su cuna con acabados en negro y plata y suavemente extrajo un pedazo brillante de su frente, mientras que se acercaba a los otros pedazos que estaban en la mesa. Sentía como su alma clamaba por las piezas faltantes, ellas estaban vibrando de anticipación vio que es como si estuviera tejiendo una prenda se sentía fusionando y su alma retrocedía a su cuerpo, uniéndose con el último pedazo y ahogo un grito de dolor.

-Ahora, usted puede ser inmortal pero aún así siendo inmortal debes de saber que no eres inmune a la tortura y mucho menos el dolor, yo te recomiendo que tuvieras cuidado ... aunque no haya nada que hacer nada, no significa que las demás no -

La muerte tenía una expresión dura, como si quisiera darme alguna advertencia, dejándolo ir a la calle a la cuna donde se movió al bebé dormido en este momento, a cargo y susurro unas palabras en un idioma que no logro identificar y una marca donde estaba su rayo salió, el símbolo de Saturno.

-Ahora tú lo cuidaras, yo vigilare que sea atendido correctamente, es que ordenes ciertas cosas y aseguro que tus sirvientes, seguidores o como desees llamarlos obedezcan. Por cierto, debo decirte que debes escuchar la profecía completa y buscar la verdadera-

Me entregué al niño profundamente dormido en una cobija con las planetas que se movían, la cobija azul parecía de un material tan fino y ligero que ni siquiera se sentía la textura de la tela. Lo tome con cuidado cuando aparecí en una zona de Inglaterra, se escuchaba la voz de Bellatrix, su marido y su cuñado, cierto el niño Longbottom también puede morirse, simplemente me acerque a ellos no sin antes poner un glamour en mi, los mortifagos detuvieron su avance y inmediatamente se inclinaron, las señales y un signo de retirada.

Me aparecí en la fortaleza oscura con el niño imperturbable, cuando escuche tres chasquidos.

-Mi señor, ¿ya has decidido que no hay una amenaza?

-Exacto, este niño no es nuestro enemigo no hay por qué de esto, sin embargo debemos cuidarlo y protegerlo es más importante que muerto-

-Mi señor, no sería mejor mejor matarlo-

-No, Bellatrix este niño es ... - Que bueno decir algo que sonara creíble y que no hay algo que rebelar la situación de su protegido es mi alma gemela.

Se ha reído de la expresión de sus mortifagos, como si él no creyera en el amor y esas cursilerías, en verdad no lo creía pero no en el sentido de otra forma el deseo de no matarlo, mortifagos lo tomaían como un chico de prueba y en verdad no quería volver a tener un trato con la muerte, la muerte enojada ... o enojado.

-Entonces, mi señor, nosotros sabemos que su alma gemela es la profetizada para derrotarlo ... eso no tiene sentido, y una de las dos cosas es falsa-

-Claro, la profecía no era verdadera, necesitamos averiguar la verdad, por lo tanto Bella cuidar y crear como un hijo, ¿Entendiste?

-Si mi señor-

* * *

En otro lugar la muerte, estaba viendo como las piezas se iban a acomodar ahora la falta que los dos alfiles se quedaran al resguardo. Se apareció de nuevo en esa casa del valle de Godric, aquí estaba el primer alfil, abrazando a la mujer muerta, realmente lamentable o no se conocía o simplemente hacia el caso omiso a su herencia vampírica. Una criatura oscura jamás podría estar con otro que no fuera de su igualdad y por ello nunca estuvo de vacaciones juntos, pero bueno tal vez el cariño era fraternal suficiente.

-debiste haberla amado o querido para llorar así por ella-

Severus un hombre que se consideraba poderoso y que jamás bajaba la guardia, fue sorprendido por la voz de un hombre que estaba viendo en la entrada del cuarto de bebé, donde obviamente no había bebé. Apretó más el cuerpo de su amada Lily y lentamente su mano bajo por su varita.

-¿Quién eres y como entraste?

-Que hombre tan grosero y yo que no me aparezco frente a nadie, pero está bien estas en dolor- dijo irónicamente, casi burlándose del hombre que tenia frente a él- necesito que hagas algo-

Severus se quedó impactado por el descaro de un hombre, que se aparecía frente a él, que simplemente era un mortifago y no solo de nombre, se levanto y corrió hasta tomar el extraño de actuando que llevaba puesto y le puso la varita en su cuello.

-De verdad piensas que hare lo que tu digas- susurro venenosamente- no me molestes-

-Vas a hacer lo que te digo, no siempre la muerte viene a verte solo-sonrió tranquilamente mientras sus ojos se tornaran oscuros- ahora porque negar lo obvio hemofago, tu no amas a esa mujer, a menos no de una forma de compañeros aman a sus parejas porque ya te vuelvo loco siguió la conversación como si no estuviera siendo amenazado o incluso en una posición extraña-Ahora necesito que te vayas por tu compañero para que protejas a mi hijo-

-Ahora te denominas la muerte, la muerte no puede venir aquí es incorpórea-

-¿Por qué crees semejante cosa? No soy incorpóreo, solo hoy puedo pisar este mundo pero eso no tiene sentido para ti. Ahora deja de amenazarme antes de que pierda mi poca paciencia que puedo conseguir eso que es bastante poca-

Se movió un paso, soltándolo y viendo como se acomodaba la ropa.

-Si eres la muerte, revivir un Lily-

-Mira, no es que tenga que darte explicaciones pero no lo hare para que veas que no te miento, no realmente que te necesito específicamente pero necesito que lo hagas ya que tu pareja es cercano a mi hijo, mira no puedo revivirla así no funciona el negocio, ella su límite de tiempo era hasta hoy, su reloj con el que todos los nachos solo marcaba hasta hoy en pocos minutos, ella está bien regresar al caldero de Vida y volver a un nacer, cosa que no aplica contigo ¿verdad? reloj está parado desde hace unos años, desde que probaste la sangre de tu compañero-

Severus no sabía cómo reaccionar, que había sido su más secreto sobre cómo obtuvo la sangre de su pareja, sabía que no amaba a Lily así como tampoco lo amaba a menos que la coherencia de tuviera, hizo un gesto, una mueca de fastidio ante ese hombre, parloteaba sin cesar y hablaba de la vida como si realmente existía o una forma corpórea.

-Dime ¿que necesitas?

-Necesito que evites que tu pareja sea encarcelado, lo unas al lado oscuro, y tú no vayas a firmar un juramento inquebrantable-Sonrió tranquilamente- Eso es todo, aparte de que cuides a mi hijo-

Espera, ¿el la muerte tenía un hijo? Tenía mucho que pensar en no lanzar por ese idiota, cuidar un hijo, ahora que lo notaba ¿dónde estaba el bebé Potter? No estaba en la casa cuando llego.

-El niño que buscas esta con tu maestro, que tu maestro hizo un trato conmigo para mi hijo con mi hijo el niño que buscas, en verdad no tengo tiempo para solos, solo me quedan unos minutos antes de que te mate y vuele todo el lugar con mi sola presencia-

-Está bien ¿Dónde está el imbécil ese?

-Se encuentra, persiguiendo al traidor, ¿quieres que vayamos?

-Sí, entre más pronto para detengamos, mas evitara ser apresado-

Lo tomo de las túnicas, una fuerza oscura lo envolvió.

Sirius, una persona que se encuentra aturdido por la supresión más su energía oscura en la que vivía, su poder de nigromancia lo atrae a la locura para poder hablar con sus seres queridos una vez más, posiblemente sucumbir antes de la deliciosa y cadenciosa magia oscura que lo llamaba para cruzar el velo y transformarse en un dementor, perderlos fue la herida más grande que el pudo pasar, vengarlos ser su regalo de despedida para irse a la tumba feliz. Seguir la pista de Pedro, se maldecía y culpa a las partes iguales ante su descuido el debió morir para evitar esa tragedia.

Severus sentía como una fuerza para el traje, masticado y escupido pero no de buena forma, aunque la oferta, había sido frío como si su vida se quedó en ese tubo.

-Perdona por el viaje, a veces viajar entre sombras dejar una sensación incomoda como si estuvieras muerto y entumecido pero estas consiente-

Severus lo vio con su mirada penetrante, que estaba pensando cuando acepto viajar con ese hombre que decía ser la muerte. Su cara sonreía y sus ojos eran negros completamente negros, sin un espacio en blanco, su cara se estaba cuarteando, se veía resquebrajada en las zonas se empezaba un quitar.

-Tu rostro se está rompiendo-

-A esto es porque me queda menos de medios de comunicación hora en este plano, si estuviera en mi forma verdadera no hay moverme sin distorsionar todo y mantenerme así ocupa toda la magia de este día-

Sonrió la muerte, y sintió la seducción de su propia energía llamando, un nigromante estaba cerca.

-Ahí está tu pareja y ... el traidor-sus ojos parpadearon con ira- de llevar y llevar torturarlo, puede que hasta lo mantenga con vida o algo parecido-

A veces Severus, perdía la vista de lo que hacía cuando se encontraba con el chucho, por lo que lo evitaba solo lo que se encajaba en el diente y dejarlo seco, su aroma como si fuera chocolate amargo con canela lo atraía hasta límites en lo que su control fallaba y quería hacer suyo, pero después de regresar a la parte de su cordura y registrar que era lo que había pasado entre ellos y odiaba cada vez mas ser su pareja.

Siendo el gato que se encaja cerca de se encontraba en su anclaje, su pareja, su lado nigromante no se manda salir de control y su regreso a la tierra, esa era como un juego cruel del destino, pensando en su vida tenía, pero no verdad, era la persona que él había tenido enamorado en el colegio, lo había hecho para que todo el ser infantil considerara que era necesario para que se diera la cuenta de sus sentimientos. No, no hay nada más que una muerte. Su magia empezó un palpitar ahí estaba su objetivo, el traidor.

La muerte noto como los dos se perdió en las sensaciones, que no había notado que la cobarde ya había ideado una salida de esa situación y que probablemente terminó mal para sus alfiles. Detuva el poder alrededor de la rata, haciendo que la respuesta y se transforma en su forma animaga, llama a su mano.

-Señor Black, quiere por favor controlarse, en estos momentos no necesito que usted pierda la capacidad de manejar su magia, esto es relevante sobre su ahijado-

Sirius giro sobre sí mismo, todo como una energía oscura se lleva a su víctima, la forma elegante de hablar, la voz con su poder y una amenaza de velada sobre el control, después de lo vio un el, con su cara seria y con disgusto, como si el molestara verlo, aunque él haya tomado su sangre y para reposiciones de sangre con su sangre, ¿eso no era clonación? Sin embargo, hay hablado de su ahijado, levanto su varita y puso su máscara de confianza retrayendo su magia hasta que fuera casi nula, su aspecto despreocupado, sacudió su cabello "recién follado" diría James, otra cosa más que hacía para picar a su ancla .

-¿Qué sobre Harry? Está muerto-

Severus se tenso ante el tono de voz, se veía confiado, decidido, como si no le preocupa nada pero su tono era monótono, derrotado, frio, sus impulsos querían que fuera con su pareja, reclamarla y hacerle ver que ese no era el final de su vida, todavía podían ser felices, bufando de sarcasmo ante sus pensamientos amorosos recién despertados.

-Bueno temo decírtelo mortal, pero no está muerto, ha llegado a un acuerdo con ese hombre, pero necesito que lo proteja, necesito que estés ahí para él y derrotes a este señor supuesto de la luz-

¿Qué está vivo?

-Mira humano, no me molestes, si te digo que está vivo está vivo, que de dudar es de parejas ¿verdad? Mira humano, no te necesito realmente pero necesito que lo protejas, es mi hijo y por lo tanto lo quiero seguro-

Sirius no se creía nada de lo que decía pero no sentía mentiras en su voz, así que vio a Severus que no lo veía a la cara, seguramente controlando sus instintos vampíricos. Si tan solo podido matarlo.

-Dime donde esta mi Harry- estaba exigiendo lo sabía, pero no pensar en otra cosa que no fuera algo para mantener su cordura o entregarse a las cadenas de la oscuridad perpetua.

La muerte estaba perdiendo el tiempo valioso allí, lo más mejor posible llevarlos con ese Voldemort y que decidieron que hacen y el poder ver un su hijo una vez más antes del siguiente año, pero esta pareja oscura, el gustaba la ironía es suponiendo que debían servirle un él y ahora debían de dar explicaciones a la pareja, como decían los mortales tal para cual.

-Mira Black, no es un apresurador de las cosas pero me queda muy poco tiempo en esta dimensión, quiero llevarte con mi hijo para que lo cuides y ya no tiene que preocuparme de que su primera localización lo corrompa, solo quiero lo mejor para el y lo mejor no es precisamente contigo en la cárcel, aquí está tu pareja en el cambio de corazón que necesitas, por el momento te diré lo básico, el curso intensivo es yo soy la muerte, tus amigos murieron hoy, no puedo traerlos de los muertos y el señor más odiado tiene un hijo que también es mi hijo y necesito que lo cuides-

Severus pensaba que si la muerte era irónica o solo sobreactuaba como una persona feliz de dar malas noticias, ese pensamiento tenia merito es la muerte en el caos y la desesperación sin lugar a dudas nada que hacer más feliz o incluso divertir con la cara de negro en su estado particular, si alguien le diría que la muerte se presentara con este loco plan de salvar a su hijo, en verdad que le han dado una tortura para ver y recuperar la cuerda.

-Está bien, acepto tu loco plan-

-Perfecto, ahora sujétense-

Y así como aparecieron, así se fue.

En la mansión escondida del Señor más temido en los últimos 50 años, unos seguidores confundidos, un bebe dormido y un señor pensando en cómo crear un bebe, fueron interrumpidos por una bola de energía negra, su contratista en medio, su mortifago hacedor de pociones y un heredero Negro estaba en la sala del trono.

-Mi bebe, espero que este tiempo que no hay estado que tiene estado seguro-dijo la muerte acercándose al señor.

Tres varitas salieron en el aire y se pusieron ante el ataque; no podían moverse y solo acaso podían solo respirar muy pesadamente.

-Va a matar a mis seguidores- deslizo suavemente el Señor.

-Ellos me amenazaron, ahora aquí están tus alfiles, Severus Snape y Sirius Negro ellos te ayudaran a la protección de mi pequeño heredero-

Tom nunca tomo un bien los mandatos, pero era la muerte que decidió darle la inmortalidad de un cambio de ser niñero, no hacer nada en la berrinche, aun.

-Es todo por este año, mi querido bebe crece bien el ver en un año - susurro suavemente y el dejo su capa que se convirtió en una segunda cobija con el de Saturno, el cuerpo se iba haciendo más inestable hasta que exploto en los pequeños pedazos

Todos sintieron el poder que abandona el plano, como si fuera un negro del hoyo que busca absorberles, para desaparecer completamente. Una perturbación.


	2. las piezas se unen

A veces veces este narrador se quedaba admirando la ironía, un negro negando su magia oscura, un vampiro resistiéndose a su pareja, una pareja de mortifagos viendo despectivamente al negro que se negaba a su naturaleza y un señor que se cargaba un bebé, creo que esta es la imagen más bizarra o poco usual del cuadro; podría pensar que esto era un licuado para el desastre, ¿alguien sabe una cosa de esto, una cucharadita de eso y listo? En este caso, la muerte es un agente incidental por haber adoptado un trágico protagonista para una vida diferente, posiblemente no se haya visto que pasó después, solo un golpe de suerte o una vez hecha una imprudencia. de paz y puedes ver que todos los factores, el horizonte.

-Snape-susurro Sirius, aun confundido por el cambio radical- ¿Qué sucede?

Severus persona que creía firmemente que su "pareja destinada a la odiaba" y ahora le hablaba de una forma suave, estaba tentado a darle una respuesta cortante pero no sabía exactamente que había aceptado.

Lord Voldemort se consideraba inteligente, siempre supo que era un genio pero esta era era bizarra, nunca creyó tener como aliados un firme creyente de Dumbledore pero ahora la muerte había girado las tornas, vio el bebé y luego volvió a Black.

-Señor Black, ya que nuestro contratista, por decirlo de otra manera, decidió que era necesario tenerlo en esta situación es importante que nos diga ¿Dónde está esta lealtad?

Sirius siente la furia intensa, el asesino de sus amigos, el secuestrador de su ahijado simplemente medio enloqueció al estar frente a él y su magia se disparo, un traidor y ahora el asesino pudo matarlo si no es porque Harry estaba en sus brazos.

-¿Cómo te atreves? - grito Bellatrix

Se interpuso entre Negro y su señor, el bebe dormido simplemente se removió y comenzó a llorar, no se pudo causar ningún problema, ni siquiera un daño, nada, pero estamos hablando de Harry Potter que nació para sorprender y hacer lo imposible, la mansión se agitaba con violencia empezaba a temblar, comenzó a romperse el piso y el techo con su candelabro gótico comenzó a equilibarse.

-sh sh sh Harry todo está bien- el señor oscuro pensó que se vería ridículo pero el bebe se empezó a calmar y las cosas estaban en su lugar de nuevo, solo que un poco maltratadas –Black gustarías de mantener tu magia a un grado mínimo y controlada, se asusto Harry y es un elemental, no solo de un elemento al parecer de todos y no queremos morir- imagino que llegarían al territorio de la muerte con todo y Harry y su muerte ya no seria de descanso- Bueno la muerte me contrato para cuidar a su hijo-señalo a Harry-asi que te pido que ayudes- dijo entre dientes la palabra ayudar.

Bellatrix se apresuro al bebe, ella lo cuidaría, un bebe tan hermoso con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos verdes intenso como una maldición y esos poderes, las cosas que no harian leerían hasta tarde, lo cuidaría cuando estuviera enfermo, su imaginación la llevo a un lugar donde ella era madre, sus sueños habían acabado en la guerra cuando una maldición de corte hizo que perdiera lo único que le importaba después de su señor y su marido, su hijo, Dumbledore la había lanzado y se rio en su cara, ella no podía mirar a su marido pero solo su compañía hizo que regresara a una forma menos cruel, y ahora tenía la oportunidad de cuidar a un niño como su hijo, un honor.

-Bellatrix, que no estás poniendo atención, Cru…-

-No…- se escucho la voz de un infante, al parecer Harry no se había dormido, solo paro la maldición del señor oscuro-

-¿me estas desafiando, mocoso?-

-No- su cejo estaba en una perfecta uve, el niño se veía decidido a una tierna edad-

-pero tú que sabrás de esto, cru...-

Y entonces ocurrió de nuevo, grito y fue peor, los vidrios estallaron, el piso tembló y todos se tuvieron que cubrir por la intensidad de la magia flotando. Bellatrix se aproximo al bebe y lo cargo, arrullándolo haciendo que se calmara y fue cuando vio sus ojos violetas con puntos negros.

-Mi señor, el niño cambio sus ojos-

-Bellatrix eso no puede ser-

Bellatrix solo se lo enseño, y todos notaron los ojos, las lagrimas de Harry y como se acercaba mas a ella. Suspiraron, el contratista había ordenado que todos estuvieran cuidándolo sin importar sus opiniones.

-Explícame, Severus ¿Qué está pasando?-

Severus se incomodo, el no le hablaba suavemente desde esa noche que pudo tomar su sangre (no fue algo consensual, solo lo emborracho, su pequeño sucio secreto) y crear una poción para reponer sangre.

-Nos han reclutado para mantenerlo a salvo, aquí Harry ha sido adoptado por la muerte y al parecer es un elemental muy poderoso, el Señor oscuro es su guardián, nosotros somos sus protectores, si entendí bien nuestra situación y Bellatrix y su marido serán sus padres adoptivos-

-Eso es en teoría lo que somos, ahora tendremos que ver sobre la verdadera profecía, el menciono que debía buscarla-

-¿profecía? ¿Qué profecía?-

-La razón por la cual buscaba a tu ahijado, ¿que el viejo chupa dulces no te dijo eso?, es demente seguir a alguien que oculta información y mucho mas seguirlo sin toda saber sus planes-

-¿Cómo supiste de esta profecía?-

-Severus me dijo la profecía-

Sirius no sabía que sentir, si sentirse traicionado o sentirse herido o simplemente dejarlo pasar por la situación en general, pero él tampoco era mejor que Severus, habían hecho cosas que la guerra requería, información para ganar o información para causar gran desventaja incluyendo aquella que pondría en peligro a tu líder, el lo entendía pero entenderlo no hacia mejor la situación porque su anclaje estuvo involucrado.

-Sirius yo…- tenso se sentía al mencionar las cosas- no sabía que hablaba de ellos, yo solo quería que ganara el lado oscuro-

-Ya lo sé, Snape, ya lo sé- no reprocharía porque al final del día ellos no eran nada, pero podrían intentarlo ahora estaban en el mismo lado del tablero, protegiendo aquello que más le importaba pero ¿sería suficiente?

-Entonces, tenemos que proteger al bebé, una adopción de sangre estaría en orden, así la magia familiar y todos los terrenos con esa magia lo protegerán, sacando a cualquiera de la luz que pueda interferir o incluso intentar quitarlo, solo necesitaríamos a Lucius como representante del ministerio y buscar a los duendes para saber las voluntades de los Potter-

Bellatrix vio al bebe, era hermoso, piel de porcelana cabello oscuro y unas cejas suaves, sus ojos eran verdes en este momento que estaba tranquilo y mordiendo su manita, la había protegido de un crucio de su señor, se sentía unida a el y por lo tanto lo cuidaría y lo haría fuerte para que nadie lo usara otra vez. Recogió la cobija que había tirado mientras casi destruye la base oscura, y vio un pergamino cerrado, una carta.

-Mi señor, aquí hay una carta-

Lord Voldemort estaba con dolor de cabeza, así que solo le extendió la mano a Bella y empezó a leer la carta.

-Queridos, he hecho un trato con ustedes porque protegerán a mi hijo, ahora ustedes deben asegurarse de que mi bebé entiende su vida y quien es su padre. Una cosa no lo hagan enojar o incluso alterar, es un elemental de 10 elementos (no les diré cuales, ustedes deberán tener el placer de descubrirlos) los controla a la perfección dependiendo de su edad. Tengan un buen año- suspiro- bueno la muerte nos dijo algo que descubrimos-

Mientras tanto, en otra parte, un mago viejo y experimentado fue a la casa de los Potter, había cosas destruidas pero no había rastros del bebé, ni de Tom, ni nada, podría poner bajo arresto todavía a Sirius y el bebe iría a donde el quisiera solo necesitaba encontrar al bebé o acusarlo de secuestro, pobre Sirius un nigromante era una abominación el debería de ser sacrificado por un bien mayor. Sonrió de una forma que nunca hacia enfrente de sus seguidores el buen Albus jamás buscaba su propio poder.

Remus amaba a su familia, su paquete, el sabia que estaban muertos sus amigos pero todavía quedaban dos personas de su paquete, pero no los encontraba necesitaba correr, Lunático estaba arañando para ser liberado el dolor era demasiado, fue al valle de Godric a buscar un rastro y solo vio a Albus, antes de hablarle percibió su malicia y sádica alegría. Habían sido vendidos.

Corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, tenía que buscar a su manada, siempre había tenido ese deseo de huir de Albus, pero sus amigos habían confiando ciegamente en ese hombre, el había planeado como probar sus dudas, ahora no necesitaba hacerlo su manada había desaparecido el también lo haría pero seria de una forma que no pudiera ser contactado por la orden del fénix. Tiro su colgante de un fénix anulando el hechizo de rastreo, no por nada era un maestro de artes oscuras, y simplemente desapareció.

Algunos hubieran pensado que buscaría directamente a su manada, pues él no lo haría trabajaría en las sombras tal vez no irse del mundo mágico pero si irse al mundo muggle el trabajaría desde ahí con noticias esperando una señal de ellos, se cambio con ropa muggle y camino lentamente a su escondite, en piccadilly en Londres, era un lugar comercial pero tanto como muggles que querían vivir en la mira y magos que querían desaparecer del mundo iban a vivir a ese lugar. Entro a su casa para cambiarse y desaparecer de la vista pública de Albus Dumbledore hasta que pudiera encontrar a su manada.

Entro aventando su bolso militar en una silla, se sentó en su sillón de segunda mano frotándose el cabello, si hubiera escuchado a Lucius… suspiro, ya ni lamentarse era bueno. Se levanto cambio su ropa por unos pantalones negros con botas industriales, playera negra de manga larga y una gabardina, vio su cabello castaño y se rio, así lo encontrarían más rápido. Un rápido hechizo de corte y listo tenía un skinhead a la orden del día.

Mientras en la dimensión donde una muerte se balanceaba ante su forma incorpórea y veía las almas flotar a su alrededor dispuestas a ir al caldero de vid, sentía a su hijo, las emociones vibrantes, su pequeño retoño era un elemental, un sirviente de la misma magia donde todas las balanzas fueron creadas así como el, los magos, los muggles y vida…

-Pensando de nuevo en tu hijo-La voz susurrante de una entidad femenina, casi alegre- Sabes que me molesta un poco que hayas dejado a nuestro hijo en manos de un loco, pero eres mi amado.

-Vida…- no se podían tocar, ellos podían verse a través de un espejo dimensional- Nuestro hijo, aunque fue escogido por el todo debe de recuperar el balance de la magia, y que mejor guía que un señor oscuro que no teme a los hechizos desde la luz hasta los oscuros, su naturaleza y su magia dependerán de su confianza y aunque nosotros amamos a nuestro hijo no podremos estar con él- dijo seriamente mientras las luces de las almas pasaban flotando.

-Ahora lo comprendo, cuando vaya a ver a nuestro hijo le daré mi regalo, por cierto te seguiré enviando mas- dijo suavemente hasta desaparecer de ese espejo de dos vías.

Suspiro y siguió con su trabajo, una nueva estrella iba a nacer pero mientras tenía que morir otra.

Lord Voldemort despertó con un llanto, no causaría estragos si no fuera porque su lujosa mansión que era pasada de heredero a heredero desde tiempos de Salazar Slytherin estaba temblando y moviéndose como si un terremoto estuviera ocurriendo. Cuando decidió aceptar el trato de la muerte esperaba que su adorado hijo no fuera a causarle demasiados problemas hasta que descubrió que era un elemental en pleno uso de su magia y que tenia la mentalidad de un niño de 9 meses de edad, se restregó su rostro y levantándose a encontrar a la pequeña bola de gritos antes de que destruyera su casa.

Todos se habían levantado corriendo, en menos de 24 horas su vida dio un giro, ahora eran una familia feliz, si a este narrador les gusta las desaventuras de un señor oscuro, pero en la casa una Bellatrix que sufre mal despertar, un perro que es nigromante con mal despertar, un vampiro que obvio no se despierta en la mañana por esas voces estruendosas pero si por el temblor que sacudía la casa, dos hermanos que estaban practicando y un señor oscuro que era el más volátil de todos.

Cuando encontraron a Harry, estaba con dos lagrimones en la guardería del bebé y estaba parado en la cuna con sus manitas intentando escalar de la cuna para salir, el señor oscuro se acerco y cargo al bebe que inmediatamente se tranquilizo y puedo arrullarlo, todos los demás llegaron de golpe a la puerta intentado pasar entre el marco de la puerta.

-Harry, tranquilo, no estás solo- susurro Voldemort a su pequeño protegido, yo te cuidare pequeñito, y ustedes de ahí pidan la comida para el bebé antes de que les lance un crucio a todos-

Así pasaron los días en la "maison de la mort" la adopción de sangre se debería llevar a cabo en el inicio de invierno, casi unos días antes de que sea Yule, para evitar que la magia del ambiente afecte la magia invocada.

Bellatrix siempre supo que ser madre no iba con ella, tener alguien tan pequeño a quien cuidar y darle cariño era algo casi antagónico con su forma de ser y su vida, pero Harry era un dulce, a él le gusta reír y enseñar su sonrisa con tres dientes inferiores, le gustaba su papilla de calabaza, las flores y sobre todo la hora del baño, en la que reía por la forma en la que podía darle al agua, Bellatrix lo cargaba, le daba de comer y le leía en las noches, era su hijo, y ahora lo seria por sangre.

Severus, caminaba por la biblioteca, pensando en la pociones necesarias para poder darle al niño cuando fuera llevado a cabo el ritual, fue cuando lo vio, Sirius, su pareja, estaba en el área de música de la biblioteca tocando el piano, un réquiem, se veía triste casi deprimido y su magia estaba en ondas oscuras alrededor de la habitación. La luz diría que cualquier magia oscura quemaría, pero ellos no comprendían el poder, le temían a lo desconocido y aunque Sirius era un nigromante pero aunque él lo rechazara era su poder, su don.

-Sabes que no eres sutil cuando estas cerca de mi-susurro Sirius, viendo como Severus casi brinca del susto- Ven platiquemos-

Severus se movió lentamente al asiento del piano sentándose de espalda al piano mientras Sirius volvía a tocar.

-Creo que nunca te dije porque siempre te molestaba, siempre me habías llamado la atención cuando escogí Gryffindor supuse que era nuestro destino odiarnos, pero siempre estabas con Lily, odiaba que ella estuviera cerca de ti, pero no podía acercarme una vez lo intente y casi me hechizas entonces te volviste el centro de mis bromas, no podía dejarte, hasta que cumplí 15 años ese día recibí mi herencia de nigromancia, estaba asustado significaba que ya no te podía querer ni podía molestarte pero cuando hice mi ritual para saber mi anclaje, saliste tu- Siguió tocando suavemente introducción and rondo caprichoso- pero ya había huido con los Potter, deshonre a mi familia y simplemente no podía con mi vida o con todo, seguí a Dumbledore y casi acabo en prisión de no ser por ti, espero que podamos construir algo-

Severus no sabía que responder, sentía que flotaba pero quería mantenerse cuerdo, en el piso antes de lanzarse a una relación.

-Yo creo que podemos ser amigos-continuo suavemente- no sé que necesites tu, pero por juegos del destino estamos en este momento juntos y posiblemente necesitemos conocernos mejor-

-Yo no necesito conocerte, te conozco Sirius, pero necesitamos tiempo para adaptarnos a nuestra naturaleza-

Lucius Malfoy, sabía que su pareja de vida no era la mujer que le había dado un hermoso hijo, ni mucho menos era algo que él pudiera decir libremente, su padre le había dicho que su instinto le diría quien era su pareja, el problema es que su pareja era inalcanzable para él, escurridizo, de la luz y sobre todo seguidor de Dumbledore. Caminaba por piccadilly, barrio muggle para desaparecer de su esposa que siempre reclamaba porque no estaba dentro del árbol Malfoy, el no podía decirle que su alma era la que se enlazaba y el tapete lo reconocía como parte de. Ese enlace nunca se llevaría a cabo con ella y era por la misma razón que estaba viendo en ese momento.

Cuando los Potter murieron, Sirius desapareció y el también había desaparecido no importaba donde lo buscara, nunca lo encontraba hasta ese momento, en ese bar. Con la cabeza afeitada, la sonrisa torcida y su cuerpo delgado y marcado, envuelto en ropa negra pegada a su cuerpo, estaba trabajando de barman.

Remus se sentía inquieto sus días de vagar por Inglaterra terminaron cuando encontró un trabajo en el bar, pero hoy en día su lobo estaba muy inquieto se sentía como si estuviera cerca de esa persona de nuevo, no le gustaba la sensación, pero cuando estaba terminando de preparar un trago, entro ese rubio obstinado, simplemente olerlo hacia que su lobo saliera a la superficie casi gruñía y simplemente salió corriendo.

Lucius salió tras él, ya no podía perderlo, no quería volverlo a perder de vista, por eso salió corriendo tras él, hasta voltearlo y besarlo.


End file.
